


The Unusual Guest

by RatMonarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dare, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Games, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Vampires get attached very easily.Shuichi learns this the hard way.





	1. First Meeting

Shuichi Saihara didn’t know what he expected when he awoke to someone frantically knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Maybe his best friend, Kaede, who had a tendency to randomly decide to crash at his apartment and spend the night, or some drunkard who had the wrong apartment. However, what he hadn’t expected was a frantic, panicking boy who looked as if he had seen the Devil himself. Sweat was forming a sheen around his body and his clothes were torn and ragged-looking. 

Before Shuichi could even properly react to the sight in front of him, the small boy practically dove into his apartment. The boy quickly shut the door for him and once again, before Shuichi could even say anything, the boy began pleading, “Please, please! You got to help me!”

Shuichi’s heart began to pound. What in the world had he gotten himself into? Blinking, he asked in a demanding tone, “What is going on? Who are you? Why are you in my house?” This town was infamous for breeding some looney characters. Was one of them in his apartment now, planning on harming him? 

The other looked impatient, snapping, “There is no time to explain.” His purple eyes were frantically darting around Shuichi’s abode, probably looking for a place to hide. “We can trade formalities when she is gone.”

Shuichi wasn’t going to be satisfied with that. Part of him was considering grabbing the letter opener on the desk next to him just in case. “Once _who_ is gone?”

“The person trying to murder me!” the boy hissed. 

Shuichi felt a chill go down his spine, the small hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise. He… he misheard that, right?

“The… the… what?” Shuichi managed to stammer out despite how dry his throat was. 

Raising placating hands, the boy assured, “Listen, don’t panic.” Right when Shuichi was about to demand why he _shouldn’t_ panic, the boy continued, “She won’t harm you. But she _will_ harm me if she knows I am here. So when she knocks on the door, just play dumb. Act like you don’t know what in the world she is talking about. And also give me a place to hide, quick.”

Both boys froze like stone statues when they heard a sudden knock on the door. The boy threw Shuichi another desperate and pleading look. Shuichi could see the fear glistening there. Guilt overriding him, Shuichi finally leaned over and lowly hissed, “Turn the corner and hide in the closet of my bedroom. I’ll give you the signal when the coast is clear.”

The boy nodded and immediately scampered to said location, obviously doing his best to keep his footsteps quiet but quick. Shuichi was a bit taken aback at just how fast the boy was too, but he didn’t have long to think about it. He had a potential murderer to face. He swallowed. Why did this have to happen to him?

He quickly stuffed the letter opener in his coat pocket before walking over to the door, praying that the stranger was telling the truth when he said she wouldn’t kill him. Doing his best to put on a normal face, he opened his door and said a curious, “Hello?”

He tried his best not to be too startled by the sight of the girl in front of him, but he wasn’t sure he did a very good job. 

The girl had a very intense aura about her. While she did seem slight, Shuichi could see through her short sleeves that she was well-muscled and he had no doubt she could probably kick him around the room if she so wanted to. She had blood-red eyes that glittered with cold determination, like a predator looking at prey. Her face was calculated and she looked as if she were trying to assess his very soul, trying to figure out if he was an enemy or not. Shuichi felt like an organism being studied under a microscope. He shifted uncomfortably. He tried not to panic when he saw the large, sharp wooden stake she had held tightly in one of her fists. He could easily imagine her plunging that in his chest, and he wondered if he should’ve held the letter opener to his side at the beginning.

Oh well, too late now. 

“I apologize, who are you?” Shuichi asked, trying to act as if he didn’t see the very dangerous weapon right there. 

The girl gave a polite bow and said, “Apologies for bothering you, sir. I am Maki Harukawa, and I am a vampire hunter.” 

Shuichi single-handedly felt his blood turn to ice at the last sentence. Blinking, he said, “Excuse me, I think I misheard you. What did you say you were?”

The girl looked at him seriously and said, “I am a vampire hunter.”

He could hear a faint tinge of annoyance in her tone, as if this was something she was tired of explaining.

Shuichi was now struggling not to pass out now. He had grown up learning about vampires of course, but he had never worried about them. Vampires liked rural or isolated areas. They typically avoided urban areas, where people were always watching. But apparently there was one in his house right now, hiding in his closet. 

The girl didn’t seem bothered by the look of horror on his face. She just continued saying, “I am hunting a smaller boy right now who has been bothering the residents of the city for a couple of nights now. I was just wondering if someone strange has come by here or talked to you in a hurry?”

Shuichi thought about selling the boy out, he really did. He was a vampire, for crying out loud! An untrustworthy, blood-sucking creature of the night! For all he knew, if he allowed this vampire hunter to leave, the creature might turn and bite him and soon someone would be investigating _his_ death rather than the other way around. He shuddered at the thought. 

But… as tempted as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could think was the terrified look on the boy’s face, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he sold that kid out. If the boy attacked him, well… he looked small. Shuichi _might_ be able to fight back. 

Hoping his empathy wouldn’t be his demise, he said, “No, I apologize. I have been reading in my office all night. You are the only person I’ve come across.”

For a moment, it looked like Maki didn’t believe him. She just looked directly in his eyes and he stared back, hoping he looked somewhat convincing. Thankfully, he had an open tome visible from the doorway to sell his story a bit better. 

After a few heartbeats of uncomfortable silence, Maki gave him a nod and said, “I am sorry to bother you then, sir. Have a goodnight.”

Shuichi tried not to let out a breath of relief. Nodding back, he said, “It was no problem at all. Good luck on finding your vampire.”

Maki gave a polite bow before she turned and left. Shuichi waited until he was sure she was gone, until he called, “She’s gone. You can come out now?”

He heard the vampire let out a noise of relief from all the way across the apartment. After a few seconds of shuffling around, eventually, the boy slinked out with a big smile, saying, “Phew! Thank you so much for helping me out of that little predicament! She is not one to make angry, let me tell you…”

Shuichi could see the boy’s overy-long canines in his smile. So it was true… 

Voice cold and accusatory, he said, “You are a vampire.”

The boy looked at him for a moment before clapping theatrically and said, “You figured it out! Glad to hear it!”

Shuichi frowned at being condescended at, but he didn’t respond to the jibe, instead opting to ask, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The boy gave him a flat look before sarcastically replying, “Oh, I don’t know. If I had just opened up with the fact that I am a vampire, I highly doubt you would’ve let me in the house. After all, if you believed me, most folks don’t take too nicely to my kind, so I didn’t want to chance that, and if you didn’t believe me, you’d think me as crazy at best.” Then shrugging, he said, “And I don’t know if you noticed, I was a little busy not trying to be skinned alive, so I decided to save such information for later.”

Shuichi supposed he had a point, but he still wasn’t happy at being tricked. He was about to make a comment, when suddenly, it seemed the boy was right up in his face. Grinning wide, the boy said, “Thanks for saving me by the way, can’t thank you enough for that. I have already died once and I am not exactly eager to repeat that sort of experience again.”

Shuichi jerked back at the sudden presence of the boy, not trusting him. He would’ve stumbled completely if the vampire hadn’t grabbed his arm and managed to hold him steady. He wasn’t holding particularly tightly, but Shuichi could feel the power hiding under that grip. The vampire could probably snap his bone as if it were nothing more than a toothpick if he wanted. 

Strangely enough, the vampire actually looked _offended_ , of all things. A pout plastered on his boyish face, he said, “Now don’t act all frightened on me. I am not going to bite you!” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but look at the boy in disbelief. Yanking his hand free of the grip, he asked, “And why exactly should I believe you?”

The boy said, “I wouldn’t bite someone who saved me! I am not a monster!”

Shuichi thought he could argue against that claim, but he wasn’t going to push it. He was just going to stay close to the letter opener, just in case he needed it. Not seeming to notice his ruse, the vampire continued, “By the way, I don’t think we have traded names.” Thrusting a pale hand in Shuichi’s direction, he said, “My name is Kokichi Ouma, glad to make your acquaintance.”

Shuichi reluctantly took his hand and said, “I am not sure I want to give you my name.”

Kokichi pouted once more and said, “Rather rude of you, Shuichi Saihara.”

Shuichi flinched. “How do you know my name?” Could vampires read minds?

“Because you had a bunch of paperwork listing your name in your closet,” Kokichi said casually. 

Shuichi relaxed a bit but glared, saying, “Why did you ask then if you already knew?”

“Because I am following the laws of human social conventions!” Kokichi exclaimed, “Duh.”

Not even caring if it might lead to his death, Shuichi said, “You’re very obnoxious, you know that?”

Kokichi just shrugged and said, “I’ve been told.” 

Then with a sigh, Kokichi carded his hand through his hair and said, “Thank you once again for saving me, Shuichi Saihara. You made a very good friend tonight!”

Shuichi blinked. “Friend?”

Kokichi made a noise of affirmation. Bowing almost dramatically, he said, “We vampires are a very polite species, and if someone helps us, naturally, they are our ally until proven otherwise.”

Voice shaky, trying desperately to hide the panic he felt, Shuichi said, “Uh that isn’t necessary. You don’t have to be obligated to me. You can just make your leave. You’re welcome for saving you-”

Kokichi shook his head and said, “No, no, Saihara-kun! You caught my interest now, and now I practically got to stick around, at least, until I get bored.” There was mischievous glint in his purple eyes now that made Shuichi anxious. 

Then, before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi puffed out his chest and said, “It’s official. From here on out, Saihara-kun, I am your vampire friend!”

Then, once again, before Shuichi could protest anymore, Kokichi raised a finger up to silence him and said, “I would love to chat more, Saihara-kun, but unfortunately, the sun will be up soon and I must return to my abode.” Then looking at Shuichi with a devious smile, he said, “I shall see you some other time, Saihara-kun.”

Then, before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi darted past him and out the door with frightening speed, leaving Shuichi with only the loneliness of his apartment. 

Shuichi finally allowed himself to groan. This is what he got for being nice. 

He had a feeling his nights were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. The Deal

After that night, Shuichi had suddenly became Kokichi’s new best friend. The vampire’s label, not his. 

Apparently, being Kokichi’s best friend meant that the vampire could wander into Shuichi’s apartment without warning on random nights to poke around and chatter. The rumor that vampires had to be invited into a home to enter was not true, as Kokichi would just barge into the apartment like he owned the place. Changing his locks had proved ineffectual, as apparently, Kokichi was quite adept at lockpicking. It was almost impressive in a way. It didn’t matter how complex the lock was, Kokichi would manage to get through it and then would go into a story, as if he _hadn’t_ broken into Shuichi’s apartment.

Annoying as this was, Shuichi supposed that for being forced to hang out with a vampire a couple hours on random nights, what they had wasn’t the _worst_ arrangement. Inconvenient and startling at times, yes, but overall not too horrible. Of course, he didn’t want to deal with Kokichi at all, but at this point he didn’t think he had much of a choice in the matter. 

Besides, he was more than willing to be Kokichi’s best friend if it meant avoiding becoming Kokichi’s snack. 

As mentioned before, Kokichi usually just poked around and chattered at the beginning of their nightly rendezvous. But it seemed as if Kokichi had quickly become bored of just doing that, because, as of late, he had started making Shuichi play games with him. 

When Kokichi had first brought up the idea of playing games, Shuichi had immediately been afraid. While he was not well-versed in supernatural lore, he knew that making deals and playing games with deadly creatures was generally not recommended.

But then again, was it smart to deny the request of a supernatural creature who could easily kill him for refusing? Wouldn’t that just ensure his death rather than prevent it? At the very least, if he agreed to a game, he would have a fighting chance, even if it was incredibly small. 

So, it was under this logic that Shuichi reluctantly agreed to play one of Kokichi’s games, bracing for some horrible killing game-esque scenario to go down.

But those weren’t the type of games Kokichi played at all. No, instead, the games Kokichi wanted him to participate in were… weird. It was very rare for Kokichi to suggest something normal like chess or a card game of sorts. No, instead, Kokichi seemed to have a penchant for made-up games that had no point to them in Shuichi’s opinion. Such games included comparing the thickness of books or seeing who could fill a cup of water up the highest without any of it spilling. They were simple, but Shuichi for the life of him couldn’t figure out what the vampire got out of games like these. Did he genuinely enjoy them or was he just testing how far Shuichi was willing to humor him for? Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way, Shuichi didn’t mind. He’d rather play a million stupid games than be sucked dry like a juicebox.

But as of late, it seemed Kokichi had bored slightly of even doing their usual games, as he decided to spice them up by adding the idea of prizes to them.

“If I win, you have to do whatever I tell you to do~!” Kokichi had chirped one night, his purple eyes practically glimmering at the prospect. 

“No,” Shuichi had said immediately. He felt a sense of regret as soon as he said the words, his mouth having moved before his self-preservation instinct could kick in. 

Fortunately, Kokichi didn’t seem angered by his comment. Instead, he began pouting like a little kid, exclaiming, “Oh come on! Have a little faith in me! I wouldn’t make you do anything ridiculous! If you died, I couldn’t hang out with you and that is no fun at all…”

Shuichi just gave the vampire a skeptical look. 

Looking absolutely affronted now, Kokichi crossed his arms and huffed, “Fine, if I tell you what I want for winning, you can agree or disagree to the terms if you want. Does that sound fair to you?”

“What do I get in return?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi blinked for a moment, before he cocked his head like a confused animal and said, “Eh?”

“What do I get in return?” Shuichi repeated. “You said you’d give prizes. So what do I get if I win?”

Kokichi stared at him with his strange purple eyes, the boy uncharacteristically silent. Shuichi actually felt slightly intimidated by it, and considered backtracking on what he said, but before he could, Kokichi let out a chuckle. Grinning at Shuichi, which revealed his terrifyingly sharp-looking canine teeth, he said, “You’re the only human who I know of who has been daring enough to ask something like that of a vampire.” Then before Shuichi could think of anything to say, Kokichi shrugged and said, “But sure. Why not? Sounds fun. What are you wanting?”

Shuichi was surprised he was even getting the option. Floundering around for a few moments, he finally decided on something. Looking Kokichi directly in the eye, he said, “If I win, you have to tell me anything I want about vampire kind or yourself.”

This had been a matter of particular contention between him and Kokichi. While the vampire was shameless about some things, he was also incredibly guarded and private about others, and his species and origins were definitely one of them. Shuichi would ask him questions, and Kokichi would either dodge the question, refuse to answer it, or lie. It was incredibly frustrating. A particular memory came to his mind. 

_“Do vampires only suck blood?” Shuichi asked._

_“Actually, no. We can also consume pancakes a well,” Kokichi had responded, tapping his chin in thought._

_“Really?” Shuichi had said in surprise, blinking. “I wonder why that is-_

_“Nah, I was just messing with you, Saihara-kun. You shouldn’t be so gullible,” Kokichi had giggled._

In fact, Kokichi was usually so guarded with details, that Shuichi was sure that Kokichi would refuse his proposal. But after a moment of thoughtful silence, Kokichi nodded and said, “Alright. Deal. But you only get one fact per win.”

Shuichi had narrowed his eyes. Personally, he wanted to ask for more, but he didn’t want to push it. He supposed one thing was better than nothing at all, and hey, having an actual prize would motivate him to win these games a lot more, which might have been Kokichi’s goal in the first place. 

But quickly, Shuichi added, “If I ask though, you have to show me what you said is true. I don’t want any lies or made up falsehoods. I will consider that cheating.”

Kokichi smirked and said, “You’re a very paranoid person, Saihara-kun, but alright. Just don’t ask how to kill me and we should be good.” Then, offering his hand out, he said, “Want to shake on it?”

Shuichi stared at the hand for a moment, trying to figure out if there was a way Kokichi could easily trick him. When he couldn’t think of anything however, he took the vampire’s icy cold hand in his hand and said, “Deal.”


	3. Game #1

The first game, as per tradition, was strange. 

He had watched Kokichi pad over and open his pantry door, grabbing a box of cereal out. The vampire then grinned and said, “Okay, so I guess _technically_ this qualifies more as a dare than a game but…”

Shuichi just arched an eyebrow and repeated, “A dare?”

Literally only two minutes after the two of them had made their agreement of sorts, and Kokichi was already trying to change the rules. Needless to say, Shuichi made his disapproval and slight disappointment clear in his tone. 

Eyes widening, Kokichi quickly said, “Look, I would do this with you if I could, but we vampires aren’t allowed to ingest anything other than blood. Anything else would just get stuck in our digestive tracts and cause problems.” 

Shuichi’s interest pricked a bit at the free bit of information that was just tossed his way, trying to gauge Kokichi’s expression to see if he could figure out if it was a lie or not. It certainly didn’t seem to be. Searching his memory, he couldn’t recall a time where he’d seen Kokichi eating or drinking anything, the vampire assuring him he did all of his “feeding” away from Shuichi’s apartment, and he never heard any opposing stories about vampires getting to eat other things, so it sounded reasonable. Part of Shuichi wanted to ask exactly how Kokichi could even have a digestive tract if he was apparently dead, but he found himself jerking back when Kokichi was suddenly practically up in his face, pouting and giving puppy dog eyes, like some sort of little kid who’d been told by an adult they weren’t allowed to have a piece of candy. Pale hands clasped together, he pleaded, “ _Please_ , Saihara-kun? I’ve had this idea for a while and I’ve really wanted to do it, but biology prevents me from doing so. So can you please do it?” 

It was borderline pitiful how desperate Kokichi seemed to be about this. But what actually _was_ pitiful was the fact that Shuichi was actually finding himself weakening under it. Shuichi blamed it on Kokichi’s youthful appearance. It made the vampire look more endearing than any blood-sucking creature probably should. Plus, the way Kokichi was acting reminded him of how Kaede acted whenever she wanted him to play a piece with her on her piano. 

So sighing, Shuichi relented and said, “Tell me what the dare is first and maybe I’ll- GAH!” 

Shuichi didn’t get to finish his reply before he was being tackled into an incredibly tight hug by Kokichi.

“Ahh! Thank you, Saihara-kun!” Kokichi exclaimed, his face pressed to Shuichi’s chest in his excitement. In his excitement, he didn’t seem to realize that his grip around Shuichi was entirely too strong. Shuichi honestly felt like he was being trapped in a very strong vice that was about to split him in half.

Shuichi couldn’t help but always be surprised that even though Kokichi was significantly smaller than him, he had the strength of an ox. 

Pushing lightly on the top of Kokichi’s head, he said, “I haven’t even agreed yet and also can you let go of me? You’re kind of, uh, crushing me.”

Kokichi looked up in surprise and let go, allowing Shuichi to grab a few mouthfuls of refreshing oxygen. Grinning and rubbing the back of his neck with a spare hand, Kokichi let out a small laugh and said, “Sorry, I’ve been a vampire for so long now, I forgot how fragile human beings actually are.”  
“It’s… alright,” Shuichi relented. “Just… tell me what this dare is.”

The way Kokichi perked up and smiled was admittedly pretty unnerving, but Shuichi decided to be fair and hear him out. Kokichi had kept his promise. While most of his games were incredibly dumb, they weren’t hard or ridiculous nor did they cause Shuichi bodily harm. And what could Kokichi do with cereal? Mix stuff in it to make it gross. Depending on what went in, Shuichi might hesitate, but Kaede had dared him to do even worse things than that.

Crossing his arms, Kokichi announced, “Since I am not able to participate in this and you are doing it by yourself, I will allow you a question even if you lose. You get two if you do it successfully though.”

Shuichi blinked. Kokichi was being quite generous at the moment. But he didn’t like the dodging of the actual dare itself. 

Suddenly, Kokichi was heading towards his refrigerator, asking, “You do have milk do you?”

Pulling out the carton of milk Shuichi had in his fridge, he set it down next to the box of cereal. Gesturing towards them with a sweep of his arm, he said, “If you can put a mouthful of cereal in your mouth, then pour in milk afterwards, and swallow it within a minute and thirty seconds, then you win the dare.”

Shuichi gave the boy a flat look. How the hell did the vampire even come up with that?

“Why in the world would I do that?” Shuichi asked. 

“Oh come on! I am being generous by allowing a win either way!” Kokichi said, “But you just have to do it.” 

Admittedly, the idea of getting vampire knowledge was enticing. And while this dare was incredibly stupid, and probably going to be ridiculously messy, he supposed it wasn’t exactly torturous either. 

Sighing, he said, “Fine. Are you timing me?”

Kokichi grinned and said, “Yes! You’re the best Saihara-kun.” Whipping out his cellphone, he said, “I will set the timer on my phone.”

Shuichi always found it strange that Kokichi had a cellphone despite being a vampire. Weren’t all vampires supposed to kind of agree to be behind the times and live Victorian style? And did this mean that Kokichi’s coffin was next to a charging port? Hm. Those might also be possible questions to ask in the future.

But if he wanted to ask said question, he needed to do this. 

So, deciding not to drag this stupidity out any longer, he walked up to the counter and grabbed the bag of cereal. Looking at Kokichi, he said, “So do I just dump it in my mouth?” 

Kokichi nodded, “I’ll tell you when you filled it enough. Just don’t choke.”

Shuichi once again let out a sigh, but obediently did what he was told. Tilting his head back, he opened his mouth and tilted the opening of the bag towards it, feeling cereal fall into his mouth and trying desperately not to listen to the stray pieces that were clattering to the ground. That was going to be a pain to clean up … 

He was beginning to wonder if Kokichi was playing a prank on him when it felt like his mouth was reaching the brim, his cheeks puffed out like a hamster or squirrel with food in its mouth. But eventually, right when Shuichi was about to spit the mouthful out in the sink and call Kokichi out, the boy said, “Okay, you filled it enough, now see if you can get the milk in. Once I deem it enough, I will start the timer. Remember, you got a minute and thirty seconds to chew and swallow it all.”

Shuichi nodded. He was already regretting this. Not only was there a mess of cereal on the ground, but he was having a hard enough time being able to breathe with just the cereal in his mouth. He could hardly imagine what it would be like with milk in his mouth. 

But he had already come this far, no backing out now. If he felt like he was suffocating, then he would simply spit it out in the sink and just take the one question. Grabbing the carton of milk, he tilted his head back once again, closing his throat to make sure none of the cereal in his mouth accidentally tumbled down his esophagus and ruined this whole thing, and then began gently pouring.

Despite how careful he was trying to be, some of the milk inevitably spilled down his chin and onto the front of his shirt, causing him to make a noise at the unpleasant sensation of cold that hit him. Disgusting…

But eventually, Kokichi deemed it enough and said, “Your time starts now.”

Closing his lips, and setting the milk carton on the counter, Shuichi began chewing. He started by subtly trying to swallow the milk, which was harder to control than he thought. He let out tiny coughs, but he managed to keep the food in his mouth, for the most part, feeling a pain in his jaw as he proceeded to try and munch the food. 

“Ugh, this is disgusting,” Kokichi said, “Why did I request this?”

Shuichi wanted to ask him the same question, but his mouth was still too full for him to express his annoyance verbally, so he just threw Kokichi a look, who seemed to be unusually fascinated with the timer on the phone all of the sudden, but Shuichi didn’t miss the small smirk that was playing at the vampire’s lips. 

Eventually though, as he slowly swallowed portions of the mouthful, it got easier… but it was taking time, and he felt a sense of panic when Kokichi said, “You got thirty seconds left!”

Fuck. He had gotten this far. Like hell he was going to have gone through all this effort only to fail at the final moment. So, ignoring how much the muscles in his jaw were aching, he forced himself to chew faster, swallowing bigger and bigger portions.

“Five… four… three… two…” Kokichi began chanting. 

Shuichi forced himself to swallow the huge wad still in his mouth, which admittedly hurt like hell, but he did it. Opening his mouth as proof when Kokichi announced he was done, he heard Kokichi let out a cheer and say, “You’re amazing, Saihara-kun, I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Shuichi was too busy catching his breath to reply, even when Kokichi slapped his back in congratulations, once again, probably a little harder than Kokichi realized. 

Once he did though, he looked down at the mess on his floor and said, “Clean this mess up.”

Kokichi blanched, “What?! The reward of getting two answers isn’t enough.”

Shuichi wasn’t even entertaining the options. “No, clean it up.”

Kokichi pouted, but surprisingly, didn’t complain. He just sighed and said, “Fine. Where’s the broom and dustpan?”

* * *

After that was done, Kokichi, clearly in somewhat of a huff, said, “Alright. Given all the time I had to spend doing _that_ , you better have come up with two good questions.”

Shuichi nodded. It had taken quite a bit mental debate on what to prioritize above others, but he finally settled on two quite comfortably. 

“Hit me with them,” Kokichi said, leaning over the arm of the couch casually. 

“My first question is… do you have wings?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi blinked in surprise. Suddenly seeming a little avoidant, he said, “W-why do you ask?”

Shuichi said, “Well, sometimes when you turn your back towards me, I swear I see something underneath your shirt moving.”

“How can you be sure that is not just my shirt moving?” Kokichi asked back. 

“Well, I had been convinced that was all it was at first,” Shuichi said, “But the more I looked at it, the more irregular the movements are.” Then, looking Kokichi up and down, he said, “Besides, your outfit isn’t baggy enough to move so much on its own.”

When Kokichi made no reply, he continued on, “At first I thought you were playing a prank and sneaking some kind of animal in, and was prepared to have to get rid of a rat or something-” Seeing the devious look that suddenly sprung on Kokichi’s face, “... which I highly recommend not doing, by the way.” He made the warning in his tone clear. When Kokichi at least put on a satisfying enough sober face, he said, “But when animal never showed up, I figured it couldn’t be that either. Besides, I can’t think of an animal that would tolerate being on your back and under a shirt for long periods of time. So, the only conclusion I could come up with is wings.”

There was a small heartbeat of silence before finally, Kokichi smiled a cat-like grin and said, “My, my, I see why you are so talked about, Saihara-kun. You are very clever and observant to have noted such things. Most vampires have even dated humans who didn’t notice such things.”

Shuichi blinked at the veiled admission, “So you do have wings?”

Kokichi nodded, “In this form, they are vestigial… but yes, I do have them.”

Shuichi had to admit, his curiosity was piqued. Already getting up from where he was seated on his couch, he tried to walk towards Kokichi and glance at his back. Kokichi immediately got defensive, turning around, his face flushed, looking scandalized.

“Why do you got to see them?” Kokichi demanded.

“You can’t just admit you have wings, and not make me want to see them,” Shuichi said innocently. When Kokichi still looked guarded, he promised, “Is there something wrong with me seeing them?”

Kokichi sighed and said, “Not really… it’s just uh... “ He flushed a bit. 

“Yeah?” Shuichi prompted, arching an eyebrow. 

“They’re uh… sensitive,” Kokichi said anxiously, his fingers twiddling. Shuichi found himself once again curious at the way Kokichi said the word ‘sensitive.’ It was said in the kind of tone someone who was trying to defensively hide the fact they were ticklish. 

Deciding to be diplomatic, Shuichi said, “I promise not to touch them if you show me them.”

Kokichi shook his head, “You’re allowed to touch them but… if I feel anything weird, I will throw you across the room.”

“A-alright,” Shuichi stammered out.

So, getting up, Kokichi said, “I got to take off my shirt, so hold on.”

Shuichi watched as the boy took off his shirt, and Shuichi’s eyes widened as he saw two, small, black bat-like wings pressed closely against the skin of Kokichi’s pale back. Once the shirt was off completely, the wings spread out and flapped tentatively in the air. 

Kokichi actually breathed a sigh through his nose, saying, “It actually does feel good to not have these bound.”

Shuichi gently approached Kokichi to allow the vampire to sense his presence, before reaching out and gently touching the wings. Kokichi stiffened a bit, but seeing as he wasn’t commenting or violently flinging Shuichi across the room, Shuichi assumed that his touch was gentle enough to not anger or overwhelm the other boy.

The skin of the wings felt much like his own - warm and dry. Strangely enough, there was even the vertebrae of bat-fingers on the wings as well, though what they were for Shuichi didn’t know. He logged it in the back of his mind once again. He gently touched the fuzz that covered the roots of the wings on Kokichi’s back. 

“Okay, wrap it up,” Kokichi said hurriedly. 

Luckily Shuichi was satisfied with his exploration. He removed his fingers off of Kokichi’s wings and Kokichi immediately grabbed his shirt. But before he could start redressing, Shuichi said, “I want to use my second question now.”

“Hit me with it,” Kokichi said. 

“You mentioned that the wings are vestigial in _this_ form… does this imply you have another form?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi grinned and his eyes gleamed. Laughing his strange laugh, Kokichi said, “I clearly have to be careful with what I say around you. You don’t miss anything.”

Shuichi liked to think he just paid attention. But before he could say that, Kokichi said, “Well, to be honest, I haven’t had to bust this form out so it will be interesting to do it again. But here we go… three… two…”

“Wait! What is the form?!” Shuichi asked hurriedly, wondering if he just unleashed some hellbeast form unwittingly and signed his death waiver. Is that why Kokichi so easily allowed him answers? Cause he was planning on inevitably killing him?

“Three!” Kokichi chirped and suddenly, there was a loud boom. Shuichi let out a cry and covered his eyes. But when he didn’t feel claws or teeth tearing into his body, he dared to open his eyes and at first, he thought Kokichi turned invisible. There were scattered clothes on the ground… but no Kokichi within them. But a second later, he flinched when he saw a small shape flying around the house.

But upon closer inspection, he said, “Kokichi?”

A purple bat suddenly flew close to his face, causing him to flinch back. The bat let out a smile and said, “The one and only!”

Lesson learned: Vampires apparently did have bat forms.

All of a sudden, he heard someone below him banging the floor beneath him, clearly telling him to shut up. Realizing how loud the two of them just were, Shuichi gave the still grinning bat, who now landed on the brim of his hat and balanced there upside down, a withering look and said, “If I get noise complaints, you got to hide from the people who come in.”

“You were the one who asked for this~!” Kokichi just sang mockingly, in a screechy bat voice. 

Another lesson learned: Even in bat form, Kokichi could be incredibly obnoxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could've found a way to implement it and explain it, I would've totally put Bat!Kokichi in his little checkered scarf. Just imagine he had it, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I starting a multi-chaptered fic when I am so busy? Lord knows. Lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!! It was a lot of fun to write and I couldn't help but decide to continue this little misadventure. We'll see how long this goes for. 
> 
> Critique is appreciated!
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
